I Want More!
by EnviousCupcake
Summary: Sometimes you just want more from someone...Megan wants more from Randy..(written for Megan..)


_**I do not own anyone in the story **_

_**This was written for my bestie...**_

I knew he was going to be pissed, and to be honest it scared me…I took a deep breath and ventured out into the hallway of the arena and looked around..I didn't get very far when I felt someone grab me and slam me up against the wall..

"Fuck'n A Randall! That hurt!" I whinned..

"Shut up! Someone has to pay for what happened tonight! And since you're the first person I found seems like fate don't you think?" He said nuzzling my neck..

"Get off" I growled..

"Ha! I love when you fight back Megan!" He snickered..he grabbed my arm and pulled me into his locker room.. As soon as the door was closed and locked he turned around and I saw that crazy sadistic look in his eyes…

"Randy..Dont" I whispered..

He stalked me like I was his pray..and not gonna lie is was kinda hot..He grabbed my waist and pulled me close to him.

"Who let Show in the building" He growled…

"I…I don't know.." I whispered..

"Come on Megan you had to have seen who it was.." He said..

He pushed me up against the wall and attacked my neck..He licked and sucked and bit all over it…

"Fuck…Randy I swear I…Oh god" I moaned as he slid his hand up my skirt and grabbed my ass…

"Tell me who did it Megan.." He threatened..

"I..I don't know! I swear..Im telling you the truth! I would never lie to you Randy" I told him..He moved his hand from my ass to the front of my pussy and started to touch me threw my panties..

"Oh shit..Randy…Feels sooo good.." I whispered..

"Think of how better it would feel if it was my dick baby" he teased.

I moaned and cupped him through his pants making him grown, He grabbed the sides of my panties and pushed them down to my ankles..

"Don't make me fuck the answer out of you" he said nipping at my ear..I shudders and moaned…

"You know I don't know the answer..You know the only reason your doing this is because you saw Ziggler talking to me earlier and you got jealous.." I whispered..

He shook his head…

"If I ever see any other man touch you I swear to god Megan I will kill them and I will make you regret it…You wont be able to walk right for a year.." he said..

I bit my lip and looked into those eyes..

"Babe please.." I whispered..

"Please what" he asked

"Fuck me…hard…please" I told him kissing his jaw..

He groaned and unzipped his pants and pulled them down along with my underwear.. He hoisted me up and I wrapped my legs around his waist..He pinned me between the wall and his body and positioned himself and thrusted in me hard…I cried out his name and he pounded away, I wrapped my arms around his neck and he picked up his pace..

"Come on Viper I know you can do better then that" I teased..He groaned and pounded my pussy harder…I cried out and wrapped my arms tighter around his neck..He leaned down and sucked and bit at my neck.

"You feel so fucking tight baby…it feels amazing!" he moaned..

"Shut up and fuck me Champ" I whispered as I bit his ear, making him groan..

"Fuuck Megan" He moaned as he thrusted hard into me..He reached down between us and rubbed at my clit hard I felt that feeling in my stomach…I knew if he kept his up I wasn't gonna last much longer…

"Shit…Randy please" I begged…

I felt my orgasm take over and I clench around him making him curse out and moan my name…I cried out his and felt him empty his load in me…He held me there for a little while till I regained my strength..He leaned in and kissed me…This time though his kiss was soft, almost loving.

He pulled back and set me on the ground.

"You and your god damn temper" I mumbled pulling up my panties and fixing myself..

"You know I don't like people touching whats mine.." He said fixing himself..

"So im officially yours?" I asked

He sighed and looked at me He knew he never asked me to be his..

"I don't want you caught up in all this.." he said..

"So im just a fuck buddy?" I asked..

"No you know its not like that..You know I care about you, but I don't want Show coming after you and taking out his anger on you!" he told me..

I sighed..I walked over to him and wrapped my arms around his waist and looked up into those blue eyes..

"You know I care about you more then anything..You also know that I want to be something other then just a casual fuck…when your ready for that…Come find me..ill be waiting…" I told him..

I went on my toes and kissed him softly and walked out of his locker room..And it was like instant…I turned around and the shield was standing in front of me..

"Holy sweet baby jesus! DON'T DO THAT!" I yelled..

"Where Ashley" Dean asked..

"I don't know…Her locker room? Catering? Wrestling? Im not her keeper I don't know.." I told him..

"Shes your sister how do you not know" Roman said..

I squinted my eyes at my ex and shook my head..

"Shes a big girl she can have her own life .." I said..

"See we need to talk to her.." Dean said..

"Oh god cant you just leave her be.. seriously? Don't you think you caused enough damage when you broke up with her…" I said lookin at him…He shook his head…

"You don't understand I did it to save her" he said..

"OH whatever! IM so tired of your bs Ambrose! You act like you cared about my sister, the only reason you broke up with her is because other girls were showing you attention…You thought you could get someone better then my sister..GUESS WHAT! There is no one better then her…especially for you..She was your soul mate, Shes supported your ass for years..and frankly you gave up the best thing in your life over what..some sluts that wanted your dick.." I said..

He looked down at the title and sighed…

"Your right..she was my soul mate and I fucked up..thats why I need to talk to her." He said sadly..

"You really think she wants to talk to the person who crushed her?" I asked..

"MEGAN! STOP ALRIGHT! I KNOW I FUCKED UP WITH HER! I KNOW I GAVE UP THE ONE PERSON WHO WAS MY EVERYTHING! I NEED TO TRY AND GET HER TO FORGIVE ME!" He yelled..

"You don't deserve my sister.." I said..

I turned and walked down the hall to my locker room…I walked in to see Ash with CM Punk and Colt Cabana..

"Heyyy" She said cheerfully..

"hi.." I said..

"Woah..What happened.." She asked..

"Your fucking ex happened.." I told her…

She sighed and looked at the boys..

"Oh..umm I was kinda talking about that hickey on your neck..We kinda heard the fight between you and Ambrose.." she said..

I blushed and fell on the couch next to Punk..

"If I had to guess and Im usually right with both of you, Im gonna guess that hickey is from Randall" Punk said teasingly as he poked at the mark on my neck.

I elbowed him and he laughed..

"When are you two gonna start dating?" Ash asked..

"I don't know..i told him I was done being a casual fuck..that I wanted to be more..and his response was 'I don't want you mixed up in this storyline with show'" I said imitating him…

Ash and Colt laughed..

"that was pretty spot on" Punk told me..

"Thanks….ive been practicing.." I said..

A little while later we all packed up and headed out…since we were in our home town I got to head to my actual house..I told Ash I would call her in the morning and we all split in the parking lot…

As I was driving my phone rang..I looked and it was Randy…I sighed and just hit ignore..I didn't like driving and talking, and plus it was starting to rain…By the time I got home it was a full on thunderstorm..I saw someone sitting on my porch but I couldn't make out whose car it was or who the person was..I took a deep breath and got out of the car and ran over to get out of the rain…

"Randy?" I asked..

He was soaked from head to toe..

"I…I needed to talk to you" he said..

I sighed and opened the front door and he followed me in..

"What do u need to talk about?" I asked..

"After you left I thought long and hard about what happened..I cant lose you.." he said..

I just folded my arms and looked at him..

"I need you in my life as my girlfriend, I know that means im gonna have to watch you and be around you 24/7 and I'm perfectly ok with that.." he said looking at me..

"Will you?" he asked..

I nodded

He wrapped his arms around me and leaned down and kissed me hard..i wrapped my arms around his neck and let him deepen the kiss..I moaned as I felt his tongue against mine…He scooped me up and carried me upstairs.. It didn't take long till the clothes were on the floor and we were in bed, He kissed me and sighed..

"Im sorry I didn't realize this sooner Megan." He whispered..

"Don't apologize." I told him.

He pushed me on my back and moved down between my legs biting at my stomach and my hip bone..I grabbed his head when I felt him start sucking on my clit…He held his head still as I started rolling my hips…

"Please baby…" I begged he worked his tongue around my clit gently pulling it with his teeth..I moaned and felt my orgasm start building in my stomach…He must have sensed I was close and he thrusted his tongue inside me and tongue fucked me like there was no tomorrow…I cried out when he brought his hand up and started rubbing my clit…I let the emotions take over he latched on to my clit and sucked hard making my orgasm 10x as strong..I came all over his face and he licked it all up…

"Good god Randy…." I moaned trying to catch my breath. He wiped his mouth and moved up my body gently kissing every inch..

"That was just a taste baby…which by the way you taste amazing" he whispered biting on my neck..I whimpered as I felt him part my pussy and rub his think cock against me…

"Your soo wet for be baby…How is that possibly I just cleaned you up" he teased…He thrusted into me with ease and he groaned..

"You fit like a fucking glove Megan" he groaned..

"Baby stop talking and fuck me…" I whispered and he just smirked..

"Don't worry baby im gonna take care of you alllll night long" he whispered…


End file.
